With the rising of the global environmental awareness, a LED light has developed rapidly in the lightning field. General LED light usually includes a light source board and a driver board, and the driver board needs to be electrically connected with the light source board to realize the purpose of driving the LED light. So far, using a lead welded to make electrically connect between the light source board and the driver to achieve the purpose of connecting driver electricity. The connecting way is not conducive for automated production. It needs artificial threading and welding lead. It complexes the production process, lowers the production efficiency, wastes the time and is not good at positioning and installing. Therefore, it has the plan to improve a terminal in automated production nowadays, but these terminals are easy to deform with the long term usage. This makes the failure of electronic connection and the bad reliability.